Super-Villain Team-Up Vol 1 9
(Story) (Title) | NextIssue = (Story) (Title) | Quotation = The Mighty Avengers, BAH! | Speaker = Doom | StoryTitle1 = Pawns of Attuma! | Writer1_1 = Bill Mantlo | Penciler1_1 = Jim Shooter | Inker1_1 = Sal Trapani | Colourist1_1 = Hugh Paley | Letterer1_1 = Denise Wohl | Editor1_1 = Archie Goodwin | Synopsis1 = Story continued from last issue and Avengers #154... Attuma has enslaved the Avengers and is sending them out to destroy the Sub-Mariner in a bid to destroy his mortal foe. They are slowed up because damage to Iron Man's armor begin to effect his health. Attuma decides to begin the second phase of his bid to take over the world, completely unaware that another group is monitoring him. In Latveria, the Shroud is surrounded by an army of Latverian soldiers for trying to stop Namor from turning himself over to Dr. Doom. Before he can be executed, "Doom" stops the guards and brings the Shroud and Namor into his palace and reveals himself to really be Prince Rudolfo, the exiled former ruler of Latveria. Rudolfo explains to the two that he had taken the place of a Doombot following his exile and asks for their aid in dismantling Doom's regime. This is nothing of interest to Namor, who decides to leave, not wishing to get involved in surface world politics. While at Hydrobase, Dr. Doom continues to try and aid in changing the Hydro-Men back into human form. When he gets a call in from one of his minions, Namorita shorts out the communication device, irking the monarch. However, before he can retaliate against her the Avengers break in and attack all present. Doom puts aside his differences with the Hydro-Men and battles against the Avengers, finding that their abilities are hampered due to the control devices on their necks. Dr. Doom takes advantage of Iron Man's already damaged armor to easily defeat his foe. While in New York City, the Beast -- the only member of the Avengers not captured by Attuma's agent Tyrak -- arrives at the hospital where the Whizzer is getting treatment and asks Whizzer and Wonder Man to help rescue the Avengers. They both agree to go, in spite of Wonder Man's concerns over the Whizzer's weak heart. Finally, while flying over Latveria, the Sub-Mariner is attacked by the Latveria air-force, stopping them he learns that they had received word that Attuma was in the area. Realizing that his bitter foe would be unbeatable if he took over the surface world, the Sub-Mariner decides to go stop him. This story is continued in Avengers #155.... | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** unnamed members * * Gregor * Dimitri Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** ** *** ** *** **** Items: * * * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = * This issue contains a letters page, "Bad Tidings". Letters are published from Elie Rosenfeld and Tom Hindrichs. * This issue is reprinted in other comics and books, see references for more info.This story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} References